


Never borrow a shirt from Percy

by SinMint



Series: A Tsunami of Percico Fluff [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheesy, Cute Nico, Cuties, Dirty Jokes, Flirting, Fluff, Fucking Shirts, Gift, Hellbent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percy Fucking Jackson, Romance, Swearing, dirty humor, shirts, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMint/pseuds/SinMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot: Nico learns that he should always check what he's wearing, especially if Percy gives it to him. Unbeta-ed xx Warning: Mild swearing and dirty humor. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never borrow a shirt from Percy

Percy keeps grinning as he gives Nico the shirt. Nico doesn't have an inkling, but he's on cloud nine just thinking that it's been a whole three months to their relationship. He hopes Annabeth is as happy with Reyna as he is with Percy. He silently thanks the gods that he got to be so happy, and he's grateful to whoever is the god of choices that he didn't kill himself when he was 13.

Percy winks at him suggestively, his mouth stretched into a cocky, lopsided grin that makes Nico feel like a butterfly is hammering in his heart. His chest burns with that weird warm feeling of love and Nico has no idea why Percy seems so happy.

They are late. Breakfast started ten minutes ago and Chiron would not be happy with them.

He hurries the black shirt down his shoulders, following Percy out. The shirt is a bit bigger than his comfort, but he wants to wear it for the sake of his boyfriend. Nico doesn't have the time to check his own shirt, so he keeps walking. Percy is wearing a funny dark shirt. ' _I'm Percy Fucking Jackson_ ', it reads. Nico's mouth quirks up at the quote but he stays quiet. he briefly wonders if Chiron would allow him to wear the shirt; there were many -16 campers in CHB. Percy catches him watching, and seemingly reading his mind, explains that he called in a favor.

Nico doesn't miss the way his lips are twitching. He just wants to lean up on his tiptoes and kiss him.

_So he does just that._

They part their ways at the pavilion, both of them sitting at the different tables.  
He catches people watching him intently, some of them with wide, disbelieving eyes and others with amusement, or burning jealousy. He flushes under the intense gazes, wondering why the hell everyone kept looking at him like that.

Percy is right beside him as they make their way to the arena. Sparring lessons are going to start soon and Nico looks forward to it. He knows that people are still glaring/gaping at him, but he feels safe next to Percy.

The kids lose quickly, Nico notices. Suddenly, his sword-partners seem more interested in his shirt rather than the blade. Nico frowns in disappointment. He scolds the campers, and they go cherry-red and wide eyed as if their mama caught them red-handed while stealing a cookie. Nico feels weird.

He and Percy walk hand-in-hand through the camp, doing their usual activities. Nico is finally frustrated and on the edge of breaking due to annoyance and he opens his mouth to ask _what on Olympus is wrong_ , but he doesn't get to speak.

Percy cuts him off before he could say anything; asking him to go to the campfire with him. Nico's anger melts quickly and his heart fills up with bubbles at the prospect of their 5th official date. Percy waves him off and Nico goes to his cabin to strip out of his armor and make himself presentable.

Will approaches Nico as usual. He usually flirts around with Nico even if he knows that Nico is taken, but this time Solace smiles at him before furrowing his brows at Nico's shirt.

He suddenly turns and storms off, leaving Nico baffled. Nico shrugs it off and completes his trip indifferently.

At the campfire's singalong, Percy and he sing with the Apollo cabin. he knows that Percy will always deny it, but actually Percy's voice is beautiful and deadly like a siren and he just wants to record it and keep it on an infinite loop.

He tells that to Percy, and Percy grins at him, saying that Nico's voice was better, like licorice and Elysium and if he would drown in anything, there would be nothing better than his beautiful voice.

Nico can't resist but call Percy a sap.

The Aphrodite cabin looks like it's on a sugar high; the girls keep squealing and the boys keep fanning themselves. Their gazes are concentrated on Nico and Percy and they keep wolf-whistling every time Percy pecks Nico on the lips.

 _maybe they drank coffee with an energy drink instead of milk_ , he muses.

Some of the Venus girls are present there too and they keep grinning like they won the lottery. Nico wonders what's up before Jason joins him and Percy on the bench. He looks euphoric and loony with his stupid Cheshire-cat-grin and asks Nico why he's wearing that shirt.

Nico finally looks down at his shirt, trying to read it. He stretches the fabric with his long, bony fingers.

His eyes widen comically and his mouth falls open. His face burns and he is sure that his blush would put a tomato to shame. He glares daggers at Percy who looks like he'd split his face with his ridiculous grin.

His shirt reads ' _I'm fucking Percy Jackson_.'

Oh, Percy is _so_ going to end up in the Fields of Punishment.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot I wrote to kill time. I was drawing Percy and Nico wearing shirts as said above and it just won't work out, so I decided to write a little fic instead ^^ enjoy :D


End file.
